scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Starleon Valyankuznetsoverik Aheswarer
Starleon Valyankuznetsoverik Aheswarer is an empire located in Beta Quadrant, Sector 4 on planet Phacefettirn in System Kvastyrn. SVA is a very aggressive and militaristic nation lead by an Emperor or Aheswar as he is called in Valester. Currently SVA is lead by Aheswar Howerith II son of Farstavik IV. The population is comprised of two mammalian species both indigenous to Phacefettirn. The tall and bulky Husgetri and the slender Qwastothi. Aheswar is a Qwastothi due to them being more intelligent than the Husgetri. Early on the 28th century the SVA conquered the Cerethians and annexed them into the empire. As a result SVA received a third race. Territory 13 star systems * Kvastyrn HOMESYSTEM * Uphaenna ''NORTH * ''Preuztan ''WEST * ''Izriasteft ''SOUTH * ''Usparvis ''WITH INGANKALAM EAST * ''Ahshakan * Lere * Quianate * Stoas * Auth * Bersaut * Tousire * Payavean 8 planets of which one is shared with Ingankalam * Phacefettirn KVASTYRN HOMEWORLD * Cereth KVASTYRN * Votan Kor KVASTYRN * Earus ''UPHAENNA * ''Shone Slavutn ''PREUTZAN * ''Nalene ''PREUZTAN * ''Veyhines Nalavan ''IZRIASTEFT * ''Astalhir Vastreat ''IZRIASTEFT * ''Inimuent Qesehtin ''USPARVIS WITH INGANKALAM 1 Vassal * [[Cheung|''Cheung]] Military Infantry: The Infantry of SVA military is divided into two, rytharir and watheniv. The infantry due to their equipment tend to act in fairly tight rectangular battleformations. Rytharir The Rytharir are the frontline infantry for SVA. These metalplated bulks are without exception all Husgetri. The Rytharir are heavily armored and they have a heavy towershield and a sword. Rytharir are the most valored type of military service. The sword is fairly huge and can cause devastating damage to a person if hit properly. The sword is fitted with energy projectile technology making it also useful in longer range engagements. The Rytharir are the backbone of SVA groundforces. Watheniv Wathenivs are mostly Qwastothis and the specialise in long range combat with the enemy but also are adequate against armor due to their spears. Wathenivs are more lightly armored compared to rytharir and they have a kite shield and a spear, sometimes a halberd. The Wathenivs are mostly used to support the rytharir due to qwastothi being taller than husgetri. The spear is pretty much the size of a adult qwastothi(somewhere around 3 meters). The spear is fitted with energy beam technology which gives wathenivs their nickname "Lancers". The spear is ultimate weapon when facing armor as it's powerful yet thin enough to penetrate most types of plating. Nayyre The Nayyre are the Cerethian branch of the SVA infantry standard. Nayyre are often deployed in CQB situations because of their arachnid anatomy which helps them scale walls. Nayyre are also the SVA's primary infiltrator due to the traits mentioned before. The Nayyre boast light armor and dagger-like variations of the standard SVA combat sword. The light armor is specifically designed to enhance Nayyre's natural abilites and heavily focuses on mobility. It features a light exoskeleton to allow prolonged hanging from the ceiling. The daggers are small and are designed to operate like SMG when firing down range and as daggers in close quarters. Most Nayyre dual-wield these daggers. Aheswariq Nakwa Jard The Emperor's Imperial Honor Guard. The most elite soldiers in the empire this relatively small force is exclusively dedicated to protecting the Emperor and other vital officials. The Honor Guard is gathered from the elites of both rytharir and wathenivs. Their armament depends on from which they were picked from. Generally ANJ's weapons are more powerful and sophisticated compared to the gear held by regular infantry. For example their swords and shields are cased in a forcefield to amplify their cutting power. Their armor is the same as regular infantry with the exception of a personal overshield. Armor: Jaswahetuy Aerospace: Naval: Space: Religion The most popular religion is polytheistic and based around the concept of ascension. There is 6 gods in total. # Ivastu, The God of Warfare, Supreme God # Mulitere, The God of Flesh and Blood (Often depicted as the Archdemon) # Valitesu, The Goddess of Nature # Jathar, The God of Space and Knowledge # Ealon, The Goddess of Water and Peace # Juatho, The God of Metal and Manufacturing. Culture Code of Honor An ancient code of conduct that dictates what is deemed honorable and what is not. It is prohibited to do those things that the code deems dishonorable. The Code of Honor also holds the Code of Warfare. Notable points about the Code of Warfare are that it bans SVA from using weapons of mass destruction of power that can level a city. It also forbids needless civilian casualties on the enemy's side though it doesn't prohibit summary executions when conquered populace becomes restless. The Code of Honor is the cornerstone for SVA justice system. History The Ahkutarin Civil War The Ahkutarin Civil War was the war that finally destroyed the great Ahkutarin Empire in the 2140 CE. The civil war was a result of decades of corruption, warfare and unrest. The civil war started in a city called Votan Kor, this city got later in the war razed but it is always remembered to having been the one where it all started. The war quickly spread into nearby cities and provinces which started to declare themselves independent. After the war 56 nations had declared independence, one of which was Valyankuznetsoverik, and 156 free cities had broken loose from Ahkutarin Empire. 1st War of Independence 8 years after the Ahkutarin Civil War in 2148 CE, Aukuter Republic, Jongaro and the free cities of Wayen and Kuriatur crossed the borders and attacked Valyankuznetsoverik. Valyankuznetsoverik military was able to fend the attackers from Aukuter and the free cities. Jongaro how ever was one of the strongest nations to form after the civil war because it happened to hold 17 old Ahkutarin forts and garrisons giving them a substantial advantage. Valyankuznetsoverik managed to pressure the Aukuter, Wayen's and Kuriatur into a peace agreement but the war against Jongaro was not finished. Jongaro had weak internal politics and many ethnic group which cause almost regular uprisings as the rulers periodically favored one over the others. Valyankuznetsoverik managed to gain a advantage because of this and slowly pushed Jongaro back. 2164 CE Valyankuznetsoverik and Jongaro signed a peace treaty causing the Jongaro who barely lost the war to pay huge reparations to Valyankuznetsoverik. This caused Jongaro's economical collapse. 2167 CE Jongaro fractures into three nations, Nor, Vesda Jongaro and Kyror. Valyankuznetsoverik entered a time of relative peace with some minor conflicts with the surrounding nations. War of Emperors In 2345 Common Era a war broke out. War of Emperors was a civil war caused by internal power struggles. In War of Emperors two of the greatest houses in the empire claimed the throne after the former emperor passed away leaving no legitimate heirs. During this time the empire divided between the two houses, house Layrenyet(current ruling dynasty) and house Burkiyt, Layrenyets controlled the western part of the empire and thus had access to sea. The war was somewhat one sided because the Layrenyet's claimant had the backing of two nearby nations. These two nations joined the war and the Burkiyt dynasty was slaughtered. 2nd War of Independence asd Ideological Civil War asd Phacefettirnian Unification War asd Invasion of Cereth asd Galactic Shift asdCategory:SAP2 Category:Surveyor221 Category:Empire Category:Starleon Valyankuznetsoverik Aheswarer Category:SVA Category:Taiganhau - Usparvis Accord